Technical Field
Described herein are load control systems for controlling the amount of power that is delivered to an electrical load, such as a lighting load, for example. Such load control systems may be embodied in a two-part load control system that includes a load control device and a remote control device that may both be mounted to a single electrical wallbox.
Description of the Related Art
Some prior art load control devices may be configured to control an electrical load in response to direct communication from a remote control device. Such load control devices may be difficult to configure based on the location of the load control device after installation. For example, the load control device may be installed in a ceiling, behind a wall, or in another difficult-to-reach or remote location. In such prior art systems, the user needs to access the load control device by hand to configure the device to respond to communications from a remote control device. This, of course, is difficult, if not impossible, for the user when the load control device is located in a difficult-to-reach or remote location.
FIG. 1 depicts an example prior art load control system 100 having a load control device 106 that may be configured to control a load 104. The load control device 106 is adapted to be in electrical connection with an AC power source 102 and the load 104 for controlling the power delivered to the load 104. The load control device 106 may be associated with one or more remote control devices, such as a remote control 110, an occupancy sensor 112, a daylight sensor 114, or any other remote control device that is capable of controlling the load 104 through messages transmitted directly to the load control device 106.
In order to control the load 104 from one of the remote control devices, the load control device 106 may be configured to receive communications directly from that device. A button 108 on the load control device 106 may be used for configuring the load control system 100. The button 108 may be actuated, along with a button on the remote control device (e.g., button 116 on the remote control 110, button 118 on the daylight sensor 114, or button 120 on the occupancy sensor 112), to associate the remote control device with the load control device 106. Each associated remote control device may then be used to control the load via direct communication with the load control device 106.
FIG. 2 is a flow diagram illustrating a prior art method 200 for configuring the load control device 106 of the system 100. As shown in FIG. 2, the process 200 begins at 202. At 204, a user may actuate a button 108 on the load control device 106 for associating the load control device 106 with one of the remote control devices (e.g., the remote control 110). After actuation of the button 108 on the load control device 106, a button may be actuated on the remote control device (e.g., button 116 on the remote control 110) at 206. Actuation of the button at 206 causes the remote control device (e.g., the remote control 110) to be associated with the load control device 106 at 208. After the remote control device (e.g., the remote control 110) is associated with the load control device 106 at 208, the remote control device (e.g., the remote control 110) can be used, at 210, to control the load 104 via direct communication from the remote control device (e.g., the remote control 110) to the load control device 106.
If the user is done configuring remote control devices, at 212, for directly controlling the operation of the load control device 106, then the process 200 ends at 214. If the user is not done configuring remote control devices, at 212, and wishes to configure another remote control device (e.g., the daylight sensor 114 or the occupancy sensor 112) to directly control the operation of the load control device 106, the user may start the process 200 again at 202 using another remote control device (e.g., the daylight sensor 114 or the occupancy sensor 112).
In many installations, it may be desirable to install the load control device 106 in a hard-to-reach or remote location. For example, the load control device 106 may be mounted in the ceiling close to the lighting load 104 or in an electrical panel to minimize the electrical wiring that is needed. Accordingly, the load control device 106 may be installed such that the button 108 is difficult or impossible for the user to access. Typically, in such an installation, one or more remote control devices are associated with the load control device 106, and then the load control device 106 is installed in its permanent location. Consequently, subsequent association of additional remote control devices with the load control device 106, using the prior-art method 200 described above, may be difficult or impossible.
Accordingly, there is a need for a load control system that enables a user of the system to configure the load control device to operate with multiple remote control devices without having to access the load control device directly after the load control device is installed. It would be particularly desirable if the load control device and at least one of the remote control devices could be mounted to a single electrical wallbox. It would also be desirable if the load control device could provide power to operate the remote control device while both devices are mounted to the single electrical wallbox.